What I Would do for Love
by Coolcat97128
Summary: A love story between Darien and Lita and how they came to be lovers
1. Chapter 1

What I Would Do For Love

**Once upon a time not to long ago, I fell in love with a beautiful girl named Lita and I never wanted to let her go. My sister Serena said it would be best that I didn't go after Lita for a wife, but do I really listen to my sister? No, I went out one night to a party at a friend's house and there was Lita with her friends. She was dressed in a nice green short dress that went above her knees a little and her hair was the shade brown with blonde highlights and she was a little bit skinny, not to fat and not to skinny, just right for me, her eyes the color of hunter green. Of course my sister had to be there and her stupid boyfriend Sesshomaru at the same party. Anyway back to Lita, she was out on the dance floor, dancing to OneRepublic 'Apologize'**. So I made my way over there and asked her to dance, of course I'm popular in our school.

"_Hey Lita, Can I dance with you?"_

"_Uh Darien, what to you want with me?"_

"_I just want to dance with you, if that is okay?"_

"_No, it's not, I have to go, I forgot my parents wanted me home."_

"_Lita, I don't care about my sister, so please wait and I will give you a ride home." "No Darien, I got a friend here and I'm going to find her, so I better go and see you at school Monday."_

"_Okay, see you later than."_

"_Was that Darien? Lita are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, that was Darien, and no I'm not okay, I like the guy it's just to soon after me and Sesshomaru broke up and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. I think I will just go home if that is okay with you Ami. I just saw Sesshomaru and his new girlfriend over there. Wait is that Serena with Sesshomaru?"_

"_Lita, that is Serena and Sesshomaru, what are they doing here together?"_

"_I don't know but I'm going to find out. Are you with me Ami?"_

"_Yeah, Let's go and see why he broke up with you."_

"_Well, hello Sesshomaru, How is life?"_

"_Lita, what are you doing at this party?"_

"_Well, I was dancing with Darien. He asked me to meet him here and well I felt sorry for him because he had no date and I had no date. Just one question, Did you break up with me for her?"_

"_Lita, I told you it's hard to explain. But yes, Serena is one of the reasons Lita. I hope we can still be friends."_

"_I don't want your friendship Sesshomaru. Excuse me. Ami are you going to take me home?"_

"_Lita, I would love too, but Hojo just got here and I want to party some more. I'm sure someone would give you a ride home that is not to drunk. Okay, I'll come over later to see how you are."_

"_Don't bother! I'll see you later at school. Bye everyone." _Lita left the party crying for the hundredth time since her and Sesshomaru broke up.

I was ready to go and see what was happening over my sister's way, when I saw Lita run outside crying. So I figured I would find out what happened, so I went after Lita instead.

"_Lita, wait up for me please." "Go away Darien! You, your sister and the others can go and have a fun time laughing at this loser's feelings."_

"_Lita, I just want to talk with you and not make fun of you. And to tell you, you're not a loser, more than that you have real talent to really dance. I'm not here to ruin your night, so please tell me what is wrong?"_

"_He broke up with me to be with your sister."_

"_Who broke up with you to be with my sister?" "Sesshomaru! And my suppose to be friend wants to party still with her boyfriend Hojo, so I have no way of getting home and my parents will kill if I call them to come get me."_

"_Lita, I didn't know that Sesshomaru damp you, I thought you two where still going out. I'm sorry, my sister doesn't think about others feelings, like I do. So what do you say we go out to get something to eat away from here and I can give you a ride home at the same time."_

"_I would like something to eat, Ami didn't give me much time to eat dinner. Also it would be nice to have some different company than Ami and her boyfriend Hojo."_

"_Great I know a great restaurant not to far away."_

Darien and I were ready to go to this wonderful restaurant to eat, That is when Sesshomaru walked up to us without my sister by his side.

"_Lita, please let me explain why I broke up with you. I did it because I know you wouldn't let me in and Serena on the other hand let's guys in and I need to know where I stand with you."_

"_Serena and you can go to the common grave together! Now leave me alone Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru you stand very close to my heart by the way, but now you don't and I want nothing to do with you or Serena anymore I had enough, tell that to Serena. Darien can you take me home, I told Ami that this was a bad idea."_

"_Alright Lita, let's go. Tell my sister that when she gets home our father is going to have a nice long talk with her about losing something that she was to wait for marriage to lose. And tell her congrates on the baby. Hope it is not your's, Sesshomaru, after all you wear protection. Am I right?"_

"_Well to let you know Darien I don't wear protection, your sister hates it."_

"_Well, then congrates daddy. I got to go, know see ya later loser."_

That made Lita laugh a lot at the site of Sesshomaru's expression.

"_Dude your leaving already Darien?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to take Lita home. See at school Steve okay?"_

"_Yeah, see ya Dare."_

So I and Lita got into my car, she look so cute crying and hating my sister at that moment, of course this was after she was done laughing, which made her shine in my eyes. Sometimes I think I'm not related to her (that would be my sister).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we got to Lita's house she asked if I wanted to come in. Both of her parents where home and they wanted to meet the nice boy named Darien they heard so much about. So I went in.

"_Hi mom and dad, I'm home."_

"_Sissy put me in bed, mommy doesn't read or tell me a story like you do. Please tell me a story about that guy you like so much and that you want to be his forever and ever."_

"_Okay, I will be up in a bit and by the way Sierra, this is Darien. The hero in my stories that I tell you. And Thank you big mouth. That's the last time I tell you anything."_

"_Oh, you brought him home. Hi Darien"_

"_Hello Sierra, better get to your room for your sister okay."_

"_Okay, night, night."_

"_So you like me uh?"_

Lita by this time was turning red in the face, which I find very attractive on her for some reason.

"_Oh, so this is Darien, hello, I'm Rin and this is my husband Inuyasha."_

"_How was the party sweetheart?"_

"_Dad, I don't want to talk about it, right now, okay."_

Lita was crying again and so I said that the party was ruined mess because my sister doesn't know how to stay away from boys that are not hers. Lita's dad look at his daughter who was in my arms crying and holding a little to tight on me, but I did not mind one bit because at that time I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her in my arms better. I had to go and tell my dad about Serena and her men who she loved one minute and hated the next minute. So, I asked Lita to show me her room. By the time I asked her, she was sleeping in my arms.

"_Come with me Darien, I will show you to her and her little sister's room. Thank you for bring her home, by the way."_

"_Your welcome, I feel bad about this whole thing and that I should take responsibility for my sister's actions against Lita."_

"_Don't be Darien, Sesshomaru and her always fought anyway. I remember one day she came home with a black eye from him and she said he had tried getting into her. But one of his friends show up at the right moment."_

"_Wow, I had no idea that he did that to her. Is that why she wasn't at school on Wednesday? I asked Sesshomaru were Lita was all he said was that she wasn't feeling to good. That liar, I'm going to kill him." "Yep and let me tell you something else he did to my beautiful daughter, he said that he and some friends wanted to go camping and wanted Lita to come with him, so as a father I asked if there was going to be parent's going on this camping trip and he said yes. So I let her go, not even before the week was out she came home early, her and Ami where talking about how no one had one parent there with them and that they were having it and that Sesshomaru tried again. So when they got home. I told Sesshomaru's mom what had happened. You know what she said to me?" "No sir, what?"_ _"That she and the other parents had a clue of what was going on at the cabin they were at and that Lita was a spoiled brat for not wanting to be with her son and said that Lita and him need to break up. That is what he did."_

"_What! Lita is not a spoil brat! I'm sure Sesshomaru had something to do with that. Also I'm sure my father didn't know anything about that trip, because I was the one who brought your daughter back. May I ask you if I could be her boyfriend?" _By this time Lita woke up and said:

"_What! Darien are you serious? You want to be my boyfriend? No, this can't be happening, I'm dreaming. Sierra quick pinch me."_

"_Okay, big sissy."_

"_Ouch! that hurt."_

"_Well, you have you proof, so what do you say? And I'm really serious about this. But it has to be okay with your father first."_ Lita stare at me before she gave me some reasons why we wouldn't be together. _"Darien I can't possibly be your girl. For one your popular and I'm not, Two you have a very mean sister who hates my guts at the moment and I'm not sure why. Three I would love to but…"_ I had to say something before she said no so I cut in to say this:

"_But what Lita, all I see is a beautiful girl and that I always liked you from the first time I set my eyes on you and that is a good enough reason and besides Sesshomaru and I aren't going to hang out with each other anymore, that is my promise to you. I'm going to kill him for trying to get into you both times and for beating you up." "Okay, then I will be your girlfriend, just one thing Darien."_

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"_Well you read to Sierra her favorite book after you put me in bed. My sweet Darien."_

"_Anything for you my beautiful love."_

At that time Lita past out in my arms again for the second time that night. So I put Lita in her bed after her dad showed me which one then I read to her little sister, who went right to sleep before I could even finish the book. Lita was in her bed sleeping very peaceful, so I went to kiss her goodnight, which I was surprised that she kissed me back on the lips in front of her dad who thought we made a very good couple. He said **'it's alright Darien, She needs someone to look after her and keep her safe from harm and not someone who will try anything funny on her like Sesshomaru did.'**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that I went home at that time and didn't see my sister's car which was a good sign that she was still at the party with Sesshomaru. I thought to myself that jerk I'm going to kill him, as I went in the house and to my dad's study to talk to him about something. Of course my father said _"enter" _as I knocked on the close door. He asked me _"Darien why do you want to talk to me, I'm sure your mother would like to talk to you."_

"_Well dad, it's about sissy."_

"_What about my darling daughter?"_

"_She lost something you told her to wait for marriage, and she is also pregnant and I think it is this guys name Sesshomaru, who used to go out with a girl that we know and now is going out with sissy."_

"_Well that is a problem, This girl wouldn't be Lita would it?"_

" _Yes Father it is Lita."_

"_How is Lita taking this?"_

"_Not good I took her home earlier she had ask her friend but her friend wanted to stay and party, so I asked if I could take her home and then her dad and I talked about Sesshomaru and so I asked her to be my girlfriend because I'm not going to hang out with Sesshomaru anymore and Lita is to sweet for him anyway. I was at and she saw Serena with Sesshomaru. She asked him why he broke up with her. I feel so sorry for her right now, Lita is at home and sleeping peacefully tonight cause of he."_

"_What did Sesshomaru say to Lita?"_

"_Serena and how she let's every guy in school in between her legs."_

"_Well that is a problem, anything else?"_

"_Yeah, Serena has a huge problem not liking Lita and she gets on me about who I should hang out with. Lita doesn't understand why Serena is this way towards her and she is hanging out with Ami who hangs out sometimes with sissy. Oh by the way dad Serena just got home."_

"_Send your sister in now!"_

"_Of course father at once." _I had to smile evilly Serena was finally getting what she deserved by our father's hand. So I walked out of our dad's study to get my sister, when I saw Sesshomaru all over her so I had to be mean.

"_Serena, dad wants you now!"_

"_Why does dad want to see his favorite child for?"_

"_He just does. Now go Serena for I can talk to Sesshomaru."_

"_Not until you tell me why dad wants to see me."_

That is when Sesshomaru said _"Hi Darien, how is Lita doing?"_

"_Oh, hi Sesshomaru" _I said a little mad at him still about the situation and yes I'm ignoring my sister at the moment _"To answer your question Sesshomaru, Lita is doing fine and by the way we need to talk." _

"_Okay what about and your sister can stay for a while."_

"_Well You're my best friend and I need to know how you feel about me and Lita going out. Because I won't be hanging out with you anymore."_

"_Well me and your sister were headed to her room. But yes you are my best friend as well and so I hate to say this you can't go out with Lita. Her father won't let you rich boy."_

"_What if, I told you, he and I talked about some stuff you did to Lita and on that camping trip she asked me for a ride home, because I was not going to do what you and our other friends did to the girls. Oh by the way her father said it was okay to hang out with her and be her boyfriend."_

"_Darien you can't hang out with her, she is poor and look at what she wears all the time."_

"_Well Serena, you are home. My office now and not later daughter!"_

"_Why is dad in a bad mood?" "You will find out soon enough, now if both of you excuse me, I'm going to find some dinner around here."_

"_Darien sweetie come to your mother please, before you go find something to eat."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter4_

"_Coming mom dearest. You wanted me?" "Yes, what is this situation between your sister and Lita?"_

"_I really don't know, all I know that Lita is poor and we are rich. I shouldn't hang out with her just because of that. Sesshomaru decide to go for Serena and do her instead of waiting for Lita to be ready for it."_

"_Well, I will let you know, it's like this Lita gets all the hansom boys to go for her and your sister has to go out with the boys that don't look to good."_

"_So, what does this have to do with me and my girlfriend?"_

"_It has everything to do with that girl. Darien heed my warning stay away from Lita if you don't your father won't leave you any money what so ever."_

"_Yes mother, I won't go near Lita one bit." _**'Even though I love her to death and what to be around her all the time and spend time and the rest of my life with her, so mother I won't heed your warning at all, because I'm a very good son to father and he won't listen to you at all about letting me go off without any money whatsoever.'** I thought to myself. So I left my mother and went to find food to eat, then I realized that if I told father what mother said he would give me, my share of the money now and not in till he died. So what did I do?


End file.
